


Golden Wings

by McKayRulez



Series: Anime Luv [3]
Category: Haibane Renmei
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angel Wings, Ascension, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Growing Up Together, Leaving Home, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: 'Birds of a feather flock together', and Rakka and Reki are no different.





	Golden Wings

Run over, torn asunder. Damaged. That was her alright. Always the one cursed and used. Never cared for. The name rang true, as clear as a bell. Reki.

Reki felt the rocky path of pebbles and railroad tracks under feet. Blinding light piercing the darkness, as the train sped forward. The sound of the whistle, the suffocating smell of smoke. Yes. This was her fate. 

Rakka screamed out of Reki, but Reki could not hear. The loud sound of metal, and gears, wheels to the tracks, the train's fiery breath, and stormy winds rushing past her ears made hearing impossible. She was drowning in sound, and blinded by the light. 

"Rakka." The name trembled from her lips in a whisper, as she shook. Cold and alone. She held her arms, afraid the answer to her pleas may never come. Tears rolled down her eyes as the trains headlights spotted her. 

"Rakka, save me!"

Rakka pushed Reki off the tracks and the train barreled past. 

Rakka held Reki close to her. Tears in her eyes. "You're not alone Reki. I'm here. I'm here!" She ran a calming hand over her back, trying to soothe her as Reki's trembling turned into heaving sobs. "I won't ever abandon you!"

Reki continued to cry. If not for her near death, nor her cursed wings, but for the words Rakka spoke. She shook as Rakka ran a gentle hand through her black wings. 

"Do.. Do you promise?" Reki's voice wavered. "You wont abandon me?" Like everyone else, she thought in pained bitterness.

"I promise." Rakka's sweet voice spoke with absolute determination. "Until the end." She meant it with every fiber of her being, and in response she felt a cling of static from her halo run through her body to her wings. 

Reki smiled through her tears, for once genuine, and not of fake sincerity that had plagued her for years.

"Reki, look!" Rakka gasped astonished.

Reki turned and saw her wings turn pure white. Her mouth gaped for a moment. If felt so surreal. "I- I'm free?"

"You're a blessed one, Reki!" Rakka hugged her close. Smiling tearfully. "You're going to be alright!"

Reki took hold of Rakka's shoulders and leaned back to get a proper look at her. "It's all because of you Rakka. Thank you. So much."

Reki's eyes where drawn upward at a strange sight. She gasped. "Rakka!"

"What?"

"Your halo!.. It's.. Dimming."

Rakka tried to look up but her halo only followed the top of her heads motions, keeping it out of sight. She looked back to Reki and her fading halo. "Like yours?"

Reki's eyes widened at this. "You mean.. It's your day of flight too, Rakka? But.. Your so young.."

"Well I promised I would stay with you right?" Rakka smiled and Reki's eyes softened.

"Yeah.. You did."

Reki helped Rakka up and the pair walked together to the entrance of their old home. Rakka flipped over their name cards and turned to Reki. "Should we say goodbye first?"

Reki shook her head. "It's tradition that people leave without anyone knowing."

Rakka slightly smiled. "Always following tradition until the end."

The pair walked, hand in hand to the forest in companionable silence. The only sound that could be heard was the crunch of snow under foot, and the rustle of trees swaying in the wind. 

They approached the spot, and Rakka felt a taste of bitter sadness. The place where their friend Kuu had left them, and all the depression that had followed. Now it was their turn, and perhaps maybe, they will see Kuu once more on the other side. 

They found themselves in a clearing, and Reki and Rakka felt warmth permeate their wings. They looked to each other in wonder as their wings continued to brighten, from pure white, to dazzling gold. 

They released their wings and their wingspan grew three times their original size. 

With wings lifted, gathering strength for flight, Rakka and Reki looked towards each other, smiling. Their fingers locked together, they readied themselves for simultaneous take off. 

In a burst of energy and wind, their wings came down hard, launching them up into the air in an electric golden glow, as instant and as flashy as lightning that shot up from the ground and into the atmosphere.

Their friends looked up in awe as two beams of light pierced the sky, signaling their departure together.


End file.
